


The Yakuza Saga (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [27]
Category: Dragon Ball, The Bouncer (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Organized Crime, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, War, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: We finally make our way to the final story arc of the entire Bouncer/DBZ Tetralogy!! We're at the Yakuza Saga, the story arc I've made from scratch with little reference to the game! The fourth/last part of the tetralogy involves the Yakuza as well as their invasion upon Japan and their alarming climb in members. The heroes shall solve the mystery here, and this takes place before DB: Super just a few years after the original trilogy!
Relationships: Kou Leifoh/Leann Caldwell, Sion Barzahd/Dominique Cross, Volt Krueger/Echidna
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Yakuza Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786756) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GU2Dpsd_eaQ&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=17).

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wh8ii9AFdSQ) for the intro mashup.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Yakuza Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ayame was about to enlist herself as Fate's new Bouncer, the Yakuza ransacks the place! And according to a source, they seem to be increasing at an alarming rate! The main trio reunite but only to encounter their ominous leader...
> 
> There was a special beta trailer I wanted to show you as well.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4errnhnObco&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=18).


	3. Chapter 2 - The Rescue Mission Has Begun...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Krillin and Android 18 holding the fort with Wong and Dominique, Ayame and Echidna set foot to find some clues for the missing Bouncers' whereabouts. With the help of the Z-Fighter's Ki Sense, they began to follow the Yakuza's dark energies, and eventually come across an unlikely ally.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rS-7TC1bX_c&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=19).


	4. Chapter 3 - Entering Enemy Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies team up with Leann and continue to search for the Bouncers and the Yakuza, while Wong and Dominique have to fend for themselves as a couple Z-Fighters help them, Krillin and 18. The trio find themselves stranded in familiar enemy territory and experience quite a plot twit as their nightmares come true...

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5mC7Z-VP7U&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=20).


	5. Chapter 4 - Escape from Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts the trifecta, three separate gaidens, in which the saga is divided into. This highlights the first art, much like the Mikado Saga. In this case it'll be in groups, and Krillin, 18, Wong, and Dominique escape from Fate, pun intended, from the advancing Neo-Yakuza.

Here's the [link.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3Q0r1hPirs&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=21)


	6. Chapter 5 - Saiyans on the Scenes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd part of the trifecta starts here. This time, the Saiyans Gohan, Goten, and Trunks keep an eye out for the massive dark ki as the Yakuza search for the refugees, the elder Saiyan watches over Fate, while the kids stay beside Wong's homestead. Luckily for the heroes, they've already escaped to Dende's Lookout beneath their enemies' and Dauragon's noses.

Here's the[ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwQhUvaL5_M&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=22).


	7. Chapter 6 - Mikado's Mind-Controlling Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the trifecta takes place in Mikado where Ayame, Echidna, and Leann were held prisoner. They investigate Mikado's new mind-controlling method, as well as reproducing more Yakuza aside from cloning. They also come across a very familiar nemesis...

Link's [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYDTwv3oiuk&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=23).


	8. Chapter 7 - Here Comes the Cavalry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trifecta completed, the story starts to come together! And the Z-Fighters are finally on their way to help the hapless women trapped in Mikado! Will they be too late?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCBcESM6Y4M&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=24).


	9. Chapter 8 - Once and Forever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The final hurrah and the last showdown against Dauragon!! Gohan, Goten and Trunks give him everything they have against the unsurmountable dark ki, while the unable fighters recover at the Lookout! The world hangs in the balance and the Saiyan boys put an end to the Mikado madness, once and forever!

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2N5gW6JvEA&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=25).

If the Final Showdown wasn't good enough, check out my [original idea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3-H5jGoags).

Also, if you want to see how/where I got Dauragon's moves/fury, check out this [link](https://www.youtube.com/redirect?q=https%3A%2F%2Fdissidiashuffle.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FDauragon_C._Mikado&event=video_description&v=R2N5gW6JvEA&redir_token=QUFFLUhqbW1Wc2VRRmExcjQ1bTlocjFHUWluYmhqNUtBd3xBQ3Jtc0tuNDA4emtFZ3Q5ak5ENDRTcEw1cG5iaWlIbWVNR3YyV3Byb0tRVndPRjd1YVRKUEZGTXlJdDY0anVGdFVMaFRDclZOaWtjR3c5MllYazZJeTdKY0U4dDZrdE5GUnprZTRJcE93UklpR0NXOGp3dlZ6VQ%3D%3D).


	10. Chapter 9 - Hurt and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys! The epilogue of the Yakuza Saga as well as the Tetralogy. All good things must come to an end, and I''d really miss DBZ/The Bouncer very much! Seriously, we need a remake/sequel of the latter pronto!! It's been a fun, wild ride, everyone!
> 
> Also, this leaves an internal conflict on who should Sion truly pick, Ayame or Dominique?

This is it, guys! The [epilogue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5LQDZXr50E&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=26) of the Yakuza Saga as well as the Tetralogy.

And here are the original song choices:

[The Light - Disturbed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qr1UOfvMFt0)

[Show 'em What You're Made of - Backstreet Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDABATh5gwY)


End file.
